


Перемены

by Солар (DragonSolar)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, Дэдди-кинк, Кинки/фетиши, Неозвученные чувства, Псевдо-инцест, Частичный ООС, ангст, драма, открытый финал, первый раз, упоминания наркотиков, ханахаки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSolar/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%80
Summary: Отхаркивая первый мелкий цветок, Пятый понимает, что это не признание, а лишь обещание. Либо он разочаруется и больше никогда не увидит этих цветов, либо влюбится окончательно и будет уничтожен своей глупой любовью изнутри. Но проблема в том, что Пятый не знает какой из этих двух вариантов ему нравится больше.Потому что Клаус изменился.Но и Пятый изменился тоже.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 9





	Перемены

**Author's Note:**

> Я отказываюсь это комментировать
> 
> Синий - цвет тоски и верности.  
> Дельфиниум - скромность, непритязательность; "Я готов быть твоей тенью", "Позови меня"

Клаус изменился.

Эта мысль почему-то не даёт Пятому покоя с тех пор, как он смог вернуться в условно своё время. В этом нет ничего удивительного: для них прошло пятнадцать лет. Но…

Клаус изменился.

Эта мысль крутится у него в мозгу, как заезженная пластинка. Он пытается избавиться от неё и приближающийся апокалипсис неплохо в этом помогает. Но стоит Пятому вновь посмотреть на Четвёртого, стоит ему отвлечься на неверную тень, хоть чем-то напоминающую о Клаусе, как в голове вновь вспыхивает назойливая бесполезная мысль…

Клаус изменился.

У Пятого хорошая память. Порой даже слишком. Он помнит, каким Четвёртый был в последний их совместный завтрак. Тихий, тенью скользящий по дому, невозможно худой и бледный со впавшими от недосыпа глазами и укоренившимся страхом во взгляде. На его фоне Бен казался душой компании. Пятый помнит, как Клаус жался к Шестому, который после миссий по часу смывал кровь в душе и не терпел чужих прикосновений, скрываясь в его объятиях от призраков, идущих по пятам.

Спустя пятнадцать (для них) лет Клаус всё такой же невозможно худой и бледный со впавшими от недосыпа глазами. Тихим его и глухой вряд ли назовёт. Четвёртый неуклюжий и шумный. Он громко смеётся над своими глупыми шутками и не упускает случая вставить свои пять копеек. Во взгляде у него теперь всегда наркотическая пелена, скрывающая его от мира. Или мир от него. Но за этим своеобразным барьером Пятый всё ещё видит тщательно запрятанный страх.

Слыша, как Клаус бродит ночью по дому, Пятый думает, что если бы только Сеанс захотел, Бен как в детстве сидел бы на его кровати, тихо напевая колыбельные и отгоняя ночные кошмары, крадя для брата несколько часов сна.

Но Клаус изменился.

У него вьются волосы, трогательно падая на лоб, когда он спит, и вызывая незнакомый трепет в груди, а вместо аккуратной формы академии — несуразные наряды. Отхаркивая первый мелкий лепесток дельфиниума, Пятый понимает, что это не признание, а лишь обещание. Либо он разочаруется и больше никогда не увидит этих цветов, либо влюбится окончательно и будет уничтожен своей глупой, первой, так сильно запоздавшей любовью изнутри. Но проблема в том, что Пятый не знает, какой из этих двух вариантов ему нравится больше.

Потому что Клаус изменился.

Но и Пятый изменился тоже.

***

У Клауса ореховые глаза с поволокой. Не той наркотической пеленой, что так бесит Пятого. Сейчас Четвёртый смотрит с блеском во взгляде, почти влюблённо, и это заставляет сердце гулко биться в груди. Мальчику нравится этот взгляд. Нравится его осознанность и довольство. Отсутствие _страха_. Он хочет, чтобы Клаус смотрел так всегда. Чтобы перестал бояться собственных снов и темноты.

Тёмные локоны обрамляют лицо Четвёртого и Пятый тянется пальцами, чтобы отвести их немного в сторону. Клаус подается на прикосновение, скрывая глаза за длинными накрашенными ресницами, и Пятый костяшками пальцев обводит его лицо, слегка задевая щетину и надавливая на полную нижнюю губу. Тихий выдох брата и послушно приоткрытые бледно-розовые губы заставляют Пятого тяжело сглотнуть.

Взгляд скользит ниже по колючему подбородку, цепляется за выпирающий кадык и спотыкается об узкий чёрный ремешок ошейника. Кожа плотно обхватывает шею, выделяясь на бледной тонкой коже. Длинные шипы блестят в тусклом свете луны, цепочки с мелкими звеньями едва заметно поднимаются при каждом вдохе. От крупного кольца посередине тянется тонкий поводок. И только сейчас Пятый понимает, что держит в руке другой его конец. Парень крепче сжимает чёрную кожу и наматывает его на кулак, слегка натягивая.

На Клаусе чёрная расстегнутая рубашка, открывающая вид на бледную кожу, выпирающие рёбра и твёрдые бусинки сосков, и чёрные же кожаные штаны. _Слава Богу не юбка._ Руки мужчины заведены за спину, перехваченные верёвкой.

Пятый крепко сжимает поводок и вновь натягивает, привлекая брата к себе. Четвёртый послушно подаётся вперед, открывая шалые глаза и влажным языком облизывая губы.

— Клаус, Клаус, Клаус, — тихо и размеренно произносит Пятый, почти смакуя чужое имя, и слегка наклоняется, чтобы их лица были в считанных сантиметрах друг от друга. — Ты был очень плохим мальчиком. Весьма непослушным.

У Четвёртого дёргается кадык. Он хитро щурит выразительные глаза и на лице у него — предвкушение от предстоящей проказы.

— Накажешь меня? _Папочка._

Терпение Пятого — существо почти мифическое. Поэтому поводок вновь дёргается, наверняка оставляя красный след на тонкой коже.

— Обязательно, Клаус.

Пятый наклоняется ещё ниже, прижимаясь к чужим сухим обветренным губам…

Кашель сотрясает тело, вырывая из сна, оставляя лишь пустоту и разочарование в сердце. Парень смотрит на синие лепестки дельфиниума на ладони и горький смех рвётся из горла. Потому что у Клауса разбитое сердце, призрак любимого брата и таблетки в кармане. А у Пятого апокалипсис, тело малолетки и цветы растущие изнутри.

Клаус изменился.

Пятый тоже.

И он понятия не имеет, что с этим делать.


End file.
